the darkest flight
by zarana raven
Summary: Harry went missing for a year and now he’s back what has he learnt under his mystery teacher? Horcruxes! Slash! hp/ss takes place in 7th year NO HBP
1. Chapter 1

The darkest flight 

By 

Zar-raven

Chapter one (don't expect me to name the chapters)

Disclaimer 

Crap people if you think I own Harry Potter you're all stupid cuz I'm not a very good writer and J.K. Rowling is totally a good writer….pulse if I owned Harry Potter he wouldn't have ended up with Ginny as I hate her ass he would have been with some Slitherin dude or just Slitherin…. Or his heir… depends on my mood… 

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Zar-raven 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

It was the second of September and Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. It was a Sunday and they were planning on spending it together with their newly formed relationship.

They sat there bickering back and forth about their schedules.

Luna and Neville sat farther down the table. Luna had taken to sitting with Neville as he was her only good friend now that Harry wasn't there.

Near the end of breakfast a bird flew in. It was odd because all the other owls had already left the hall and as it happened, this wasn't an owl, as was normal for wizards, but a raven. This raven had a bigger wing span than a normal raven and had a red stripe on his head as well as red tipped wing feathers and its eyes were an intense red. Everyone watched as it landed in front of Hermione.

The hall, usually loud and buzzing with conversation was now silent as Hermione hesitantly reached for the black parchment and unfolded it.

The writhing was in red but the hand writing was recognized at once.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly but I had to have time to figure things out. I hope that this letter reaches you in good health and that you have been well this past year. I apologize for not writing to you sooner but I have been terribly busy. _

_I'm sorry that I replied to none of your letters; as I had them redirected to my bank account and have only just read them. _

_I write you to tell you that I have come to my senses and will be coming back to Hogwarts on the second of September at one. I hope to see you then._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Hermione gasped and handed the letter to Ron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Two figures stood on a balcony. The younger of the two looking at the view below, while the older watched the teen

"I don't know what to do Zar." The black haired teen whispered. "I don't think I can go back there…" he whispered.

The dark figure, Zar sighed "You can't just not go back…you're never going to be able to live the life you want until it's over." Zar drifted over to the young teen and stood beside him looking at the world before him. "Don't be so sad, my little raven, you're not alone in this anymore."

"I know…" the teen whispered.

"You're never going to be alone again… I promise you that." The teen, Raven, shivered as he became more aware of Zar's powerful presents.

Raven turned around a few minutes later to find that Zar wasn't there any longer even though his presence was strong.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and a few others stood waiting for Harry to arrive.

"When is he going to be here?" Ron complained only to be answered by Hermione hitting him upside the head.

"Don't be stupid Ron…" she told him, "He won't be here for a few more minutes."

But just as she said that there was a crack of Apparation and two figures appeared the taller of the two placed his hands on the younger's shoulders and then pulled him into a hug then Apparated away with another small 'pop.'

The younger headed toward them…. '_That couldn't be Harry? Could it?_' Hermione thought. And it didn't appear to be Harry for the figure had long shoulder length hair that was straight and neat, and aside from that the figure didn't walk like Harry… in fact, the person almost drifted across the grounds.

The raven haired teen stopped in front of them.

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking him over.

"Were you expecting anyone else around this time?" he asked, smiling brightly. Harry was taller, though not as tall as Ron. He looked older. His features where more angular and feminine, he had gotten rid of his glasses and grown his hair out long so it was now framing his face and brushed his shoulders. His robes where dark and finely trimmed with green to match his eyes. In all Harry looked hot.

"Don't you ever leave like that again!" Hermione yelled at him smacking him across the face.

Harry blinked a few times "Of course," He agreed, "it was immature of me to run off like that, I apologize for my rash behavior." He told her calmly.

Everyone was gaping; it was completely unlike Harry to be so…resolved.

"Harry, my dear boy, where have you been the last year… we were unable to locate you." The headmaster said gravely.

"I was training." He stated simply, and indeed he looked like he had been training.

"But Harry, how could you be training with the law against under age magic? You should have only just been able to use magic outside of school." Hermione asked, always the curious one.

"I was in America. There law stated that as long as you have an apprenticeship you can practice magic and of whatever kind your teacher is willing to teach you when ever your teacher permits it." Harry stated. There was a long moment of silence as the others wondered who he had been taught under. "Now if you would all please excuse me I'm going to go rest before dinner. It has been a long trip." Harry turned to leave.

"Dear boy, if you would join me in my office after dinner so we can discuss a few things?" The headmaster asked. It was stated as a question but by all means it wasn't one.

"Of course headmaster," Harry said, and with that he walked off.

Neville and Luna ran after him and were talking to him like he never left before they has even gotten inside.

"Wow," Ron said as Harry walked away, "that was… different."

Hermione ignored him completely and turned to the headmaster. "You don't think his gone dark, do you?" she asked the headmaster worried.

"Don't worry Miss. Granger; I'll talk to him about it later." He replied his eyes glittering like always. With that he walked off heading for the school leaving Ginny, Hermione, and Ron alone with there thoughts.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry lay in his bed almost asleep, for it had been a rather long journey all the way from the states, with quite a few different Apparation points and three separate Portkeys. Plus, there was the fact that it was only 4:00 a.m. in California and he had had to get up earlier so that he could be here by 1:00. He usually woke up around 5:00 because Zar had him up early for his training every day but 2:00 was a little too much for having stayed up until midnight.

He had just fallen asleep when the door slammed open. He was on his feet in an instant, his daggers drawn.

"Fuck." he swore when he realized that it was just Ron. He dropped back down onto the bed, putting his daggers back in the holsters.

"Sorry mate," Ron said nervously, "I was just wondering if we could talk, you know catch up on everything that happened in the last year…" He trailed of when he saw Harry glaring at him. "Or not..." he said defensively.

Harry sighed "It's not that I don't _want _to talk Ron, it's just that its only 4:00 back home."

"Home, Harry?" Hermione, who had walked in at one point, asked.

Harry looked at his friends before answering, "Yes, my home, where I have been living for the past year with Z… my master." ((A/N yes master because it was an apprentice/master thing))

"But isn't home here with your friends? You always us to think of Hogwarts as your home…" she asked.

"A lot has changed in the last year, 'Mione."

She looked like she was about to say something but then thought better of it.

Harry stood and grabbed his robes and pulled them on over his muggle clothes. "I'm going to grab a cup of coffee and then talk to the headmaster; I'll see you at dinner." He told them as he walked past them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry walked through the painting of the bowl of fruit, only to be confronted by Dobby.

"Hello Dobby." He said tiredly.

"Hello Mr. Harry potter sir!" the elf said in his normal bouncy tone. "Is there anything I can gets you?" he asked excitedly.

"Could I have some coffee please, Dobby, if it's not too much trouble?" Harry asked softly.

"Of course Harry Potter sir." Dobby smiled running off to get Harry some coffee.

Harry sat down at the table his head resting on it. Dobby placed the coffee on the table in front of him, and Harry smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you so much Dobby."

"Anything for Harry Potter sir." He said happily bouncing. "I is happy you is being ok Harry Potter sir, and even more glad that you have come back."

"I missed you too, Dobby." Harry said "we will have to talk some time, but I have to go talk with the headmaster. I'll see you later Dobby, okay?"

"Okay Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said as he bounced over to the other house elves.

Harry and his cup of coffee headed up stairs to the headmasters' office. That's when Harry realized he didn't know the password. So he started listing off candy.

"Lemon drops?" he asked.

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

_Fifteen__ minutes later_

"Umm, blood pops." Harry said hopefully, "No? Then how about… skittles?" again not the right one…

"Please just let me in?" he asked the statue.

"All you had to do was ask nicely..." the statue said, "No one seems to figure that out. Though it is fun to watch people say random candies trying to figure out the right one."

"Wonderful, a statue with a sense of humor." Harry said sarcastically as the stairs opened and he stepped upon them.

Harry knocked softly on the door, or he was about to when the door flew open and an angry Snape stepped out. He sent Harry a glare and went down the stairs.

Harry then knocked softly on the already open door.

The headmaster looked up and smiled at Harry brightly his eyes twinkling. "Ah Harry, my dear boy, I hadn't expected you until after dinner."

"I'm sorry if I'm disrupting you headmaster, but I just thought that whatever you had wanted to talk about would be important, and, that if you weren't busy, we could talk now?" Harry asked his voice flat, and his face not showing much emotion.

"Of course my dear boy," Dumbledore said smiling, "please do sit down." He said motioning to the chair in front of him.

Harry gracefully sat in the chair provided and smiled slightly at the old man. "I'm assuming this has to do with who has been teaching me this past year. Am I correct professor?" he asked.

"Yes my dear boy, it does, you see we must make sure you are up to par with the seventh years so you can continue being in class with your friends."

"Of course headmaster," Harry said in a monotone, "though I am positive that I am on the same level as my peers. My master showed me much and if proof is what you are in search of, I have the documents right here for you to look over." Harry said pulling said documents out of his robes, handing them to Dumbledore

Dumbledore read carefully over the documents but was frozen at the name signed at the bottom.

There signed in green ink was the name Salazar Slytherin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

So peoples what do you think of the first chapter…?

I'm so happy about finally posting my first story!!

Anyway please review even if it's to correct my horrible spelling and bad grammar

Yours in fanfiction

Zara


	2. Chapter 2

The darkest flight 

By 

Zarana

OMG thanks to those who reviewed and thanks for the spelling help 

PirateCaptainBo

fifespice

jumping-jo

And I'll be sure to spell it slytherin from now on )

**_important note below!!_**

Okay people,

I'm sorry to say that I am haveing some problems with my computer... so it might take a while befor I up-date again, and even now this chapter's not finished but because its going to take so long for me to be able to post more I'm just going to put up what I got down so far. Any ways thanks to all y'all who reviewed and gave me spelling tips. Cuz wwe all know that I can not spell (and I bet my bad gramer shows in this note of mine cuz I wasn't able to spell check it)

anyway on to the story

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Zar-raven 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Harry sighed as he was asked yet another question by the headmaster of the Godforsaken school that he had to attend.

"Harry?" he asked.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Harry asked bored.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded his expression, one of forced calm.

"Are you positive this isn't one of Voldemort's plans?"

"Absolutely, Headmaster," Harry sighed, "I am positive that this is in no way, shape, or form some plot of the Dark Lord's."

_'I swear if he asks me one more time I'm going to kill him'_ Harry thought completely and utterly annoyed.

"Well if you're sure my dear boy…" Dumbledore trailed off.

"Completely," Harry stated, "I trust Zar more than anyone else Headmaster. Now if you would excuse me, I believe it is almost dinner time," Harry said, ending the conversation.

The headmaster smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Why don't we walk down together then, my dear boy?"

Harry forced himself to stay calm, "Of course, Professor."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry hated having to be back at Hogwarts. He hated having to listen to the 'oh so wonderful' headmaster. All he wanted was to go home to Zar and live happily without the stupid war and all the shit that came with it.

But, alas, he had to stay, he couldn't just leave… he wouldn't let himself. He may not want to be in the war, but he was and it was his job to finish the war once and for all.

Harry sighed. It was Monday. It was the first class of the year and he was already sick of being here.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron for their first DADA class of the year.

The teacher sat on the desk. One of the first thinks that most of the class realized was that this witch had on muggle clothes. The next was that she was obviously American. She had long black hair streaked with red that fell over her right eye, she was … completely different from anyone any of them had ever seen. Except Harry who couldn't help thinking _'what the fuck is she doing here??'_

Once everyone was in their seats the woman jumped off her desk. "Okay class," she said clapping her hands together, "My name is Ana Moor. If I ever hear anyone calling me Professor Moor they shall be punished. I will be referred to as Professor Ana, or simply Ana, as it would be strange for people to refer to someone not even two years older than them by their last name. Do not mistake this as me being a nice person. We are not friends. I am your teacher and I demand respect. Now turn to page three seventy four and read the chapter I expect a foot long essay on the subject." With that said she went and sat behind her desk.

Everyone was staring at her in shock as she started reading a muggle novel.

She slowly looked up, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get started. It's due at the end of class."

Everyone started shuffling, trying to get their books out and to the right page, except Harry. He raised his hand.

Ana raised an eyebrow but ignored him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What is it Potter?" she asked lazily after everyone else had left but Harry seeing as how he refused to leave until she answered his question.

Harry smiled at her. "Well I was wondering if you could stop being a bitch." Harry asked ever so nicely.

The teacher frowned at him "Harry, I was asked to keep watch over you and that's what I'm going to do. Besides I'm having a contest with Snape on who can be the most hated teacher." She smirked at the last part.

"Ooooh" Harry said, "I don't think you're going to win. Plus I can always tell everyone how nice you are, and then your reputation for being the most evil and git-ish teacher will disappear." He stated.

"Yeah… I know but I can always give you a detention." She smiled at the teen. "And to think I'm to be keeping you out of trouble, and the only reason that there is trouble is because I'm here" she whispered to herself.

Harry heard her and snickered "_You_? Keep _me_ out of trouble?" he asked bemused, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"


	3. an

okz ppl i have the next chapter written but i am in desprate need of someone to beta my story becuse i have really bad spelling in case no one has noticed and that was with spell check wich i no longer have, so if anyone would be so awsome as to beta for me it would be much apreciated and i would love them forever P

and i would have the next chapter up that much faster

well yah a/w i'm sorry if you ppl where all happy and stuff and thought that this was a chapter

and that i havent updated in a really long time

ok i'm not

evil smile

Zarana


	4. Chapter 4

He stood at the edge or the astronomy tower, it seamed forever ago that he had first come here. It was here where he had always been at home... Those times had passed. This was no longer his home. All he wanted was a way out of this place (a place so like a prison to him), and out of this world, but most of all, out of his life.

In his year away, he had discovered so much about the world around him. He had always said that he wanted to be an Auror, because that is what people had expected him to be... had wanted him to be. However, no, it was not what he would like to do; he would never find happiness in that. How could he after years of fighting against death eaters as it was.

He did not like death... He did not want to spend his life hunting down criminals, working for a ministry who were corrupt enough, that they would send people to prison without a trial. No, he wanted to do something worthwhile with his life.  
Then there was the whole issue with Zar... He did not know what to do about that. He cared for Zar deeply but... He was not so sure about the whole soul mate thing.

He remembered when Zar had told him about the horcrux's. How it was originally suppose to be that to make a horcrux, you had to cut apart your soul. Then when regaining the other half later in life, said other half would take it upon its self to find another body and mix with the other person's soul. Then they would be your soul mate. A horcrux was a way to make sure that you lived long enough to find your soul mate. Though he was not sure wether your soul mate is the person your other half mixes with or if the mixing of souls is what cases them to be your soul mate.  
Therefore, Harry was Slytherin, or at least part of his soul was. What Harry was not sure of was if he loved Zar because of the horcrux or if he would have loved him anyway. He did not want anything else running his already complicated life.

"Harry?"

he froze, he hadn't know she was there, he had been lost in his thoughts and it felt as if he had been back home for just a few minutes, why did she have to come and ruin it all?

"What is it Mi?" he asked.

She looked at him sadly thought he did not know for he did not turn to face her. She heard the sorrow in his voice, the pure loneliness that she felt coming off him made her shiver as if cold.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk later... we haven't really talked since you got back." you could hear the want... need to know what he had been doing in her voice.

"No Hermione i don't. There is not really much to talk about. I went away for training that's all, nothing more or less." he stated in a monotone,  
"you cant say that nothing happened while you where gone, why else would you have changed so much?" she glared but then turned to her calm normal voice. She could see. She was not blind like everyone else. "I can see that it's hurting you, being here again, and being away from him... you don't have to pretend that you're okay all the time."

Harry did not know what to say. How could Hermione know so much and yet so little?

"You didn't think i knew did you?" she asked softly. "The others may not have noticed, but it was almost obvious that you where only staring at cho when cedric was right next to her." she knew a lot more than Harry had given her credit for, and yet he knew that she would be the first to figure it out.  
He turned around to face her "Hermione... I... -" he didnt know what to say  
"no Harry, I can't stand by and watch you do this to yourself... i know that you've been practicing the dark arts."

Of course, that is what she would think she of all people would have studied how to tell if some one knew the dark arts.

"The dark arts are nothing to be fooling with!"

"It's all in the way that you hold your wand? Am i right mi?" harry said

she just glared at him. "Yes i know the dark arts mi" harry told her calmly returning to his almost monotonous voice from before. "My instructor taught me, that and much more, from the lightest magic of healing to the darkest unforgivable, blood magic and runes, daggers and swords. everything." his eyes twinkled at the thought of all the magic that he now knew all the things that pushed him to the edge or what he could take.

"You've gone dark then?" she asked almost hesitantly.

"What is 'dark' Hermione? if there is one thing that i would have to say is the most important thing i learned while i was gone it would be that its not the magic but the intent behind it that makes the person what thay are." he paused now looking her in the eyes "but yes my magic is dark, it always has been."

"And what is your intent now? what has changed from before... because your not the person you use to be, its like i don't know you anymore." she begged, she had to know what had changed her friend so much that he was no longer as close to her as he had been.

"My intent is the same as always… to end the war with as little death as possible, the only difference is that now I'm not going to walk the path that has been set for me; I'm going to win this war my way. I am sick of people playing with my life, and i am sick of them all thinking thay know whatsss bessst for me, i know what isss besst for me! I can take care of myssself i have been for my whole life.

"I thought we talked about this harry..."

both of the teens jumped at the new arrival's voice, not having realized that he was there. Hermione just looked scared to death, where harry had drawn his wand and was holding it in a classic dark arts defensive form.

"Zar" harry said looking away and lowering his wand "why did you come here?"

"is it not enough for me to have simply missed you?" he asked teasingly  
harry smiled just barely but Zar could see through his mask." maybe you should introduce me to your friend… hmm?"

Harry nodded but didnt say anything. He just stared at Zar. Not even a week and he had already missed his mate so much. he just wanted Zar to make lo...'harry' Zar's voice hissed across his mind making harry realise that he was looking over Zar's form. Harry blushed slightly  
"oh yah this is Zar he was my instructor while i was gone. Zar this is my best friend Hermione." harry rushed.

Hermione's lips formed a silent oh and Zar smiled playfully at harry. Then he turned to Hermione. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss. Granger, i have heard much about you and i must thank you for keeping harry out of trouble as often as you have, it is an honour to have meet such a bright young witch as yourself." he said taking her hand and placing a small kiss upon it.

Hermione blushed and gave a stammered "thank you"

"miss. granger if it isn't to much to ask would you please give me a few minutes to talk with harry, there are some things that i must discuss with him privately." he 'asked' politely

Hermione nodded and turned to open the trap door to the stairs below.

..

"Raven...." Zar whispered wrapping his arms around his mate. "i don't want you to ever sssay that again..." he pleaded." jussst becaussse you can take care of your ssself dosssnt mean that you have to do everything by yourssself. Let me take care of you my raven..." he whispered in the language that only thay and one other could understand. "Let me help"

**thanks lots ****jgooulliyette**

**would have never got the chapter up without your help ^^**


End file.
